During the lifetime of a patient, it may be necessary to perform a joint replacement procedure on the patient as a result of, for example, disease or trauma. The joint replacement procedure may involve the use of a prosthesis which is implanted into one of the patient's bones. In the case of a hip replacement procedure, a femoral prosthesis is implanted into the patient's femur. The femoral prosthesis typically includes an elongated stem component which is implanted into the intramedullary canal of the patient's femur and a spherically-shaped head which bears against the patient's acetabulum or a prosthetic replacement acetabular cup. Subsequent to performance of a joint replacement procedure, a patient is typically monitored for the onset of any issues such as osteolysis, articular bearing surface wear, infection, asceptic loosening, and subsidence.